the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fegas Praygun
|species = |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Hazel |skin = Light |marriage= Married |signature = |family = * Denin Praygun (father) * Enthusia Untioann (mother) * Miriad Hensul (wife) * Sayik Praygun (son) * Sejyra Praygun (daughter) * Tiaicia Praygun (sister) * Jiskimia Praygun (sister) *Astra Prince (paternal grandmother) *Amoure Praygun (paternal grandfather) * Sondista Lyson (maternal grandmother) * Karrine Balcom (maternal aunt) * Ayrinia Untioann (maternal aunt) * Nokmour Osdenage (maternal first cousin) * Sundirra Untioann (maternal first cousin) * Feer Seindi (maternal first cousin) *Severus Snape (paternal second cousin once removed) *Mirianda Snape (paternal third cousin) *Falin Snape (paternal third cousin) *Illumine Snape (paternal third cousin) *Serenia Snape (paternal third cousin) *Jaybin Maburdan (paternal fourth cousin once removed) * Phalin Maburdan (paternal fourth cousin once removed) * Praygun Family (paternal family) * Untioann Family (maternal family) * Lyson Family (maternal family) * Snape Family (in-laws) |wand = * 12" Vine, Unicorn hair * |house= Slytherin |loyalty= * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Praygun Family * Hensul Family * Untioann Family * Lyson Family * Slytherin }} Fegas Praygun, (b. January 20, 1980) was the youngest child of Denin Praygun and Enthusia Untioann, two purebloods of respectable authority. Fegas attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1993, and again from 1996 to 2000, and was sorted into the Slytherin house. In his first year, he became friends with Oliver Terrn, Comonin Pergei, Andrew Dramus and many others from his own house as well as some from other houses such as Gneiss Gypsum of Ravenclaw. In his second year, Fegas agreed to help deliver hateful notes to a fellow housemate, Falin Snape and nearly was expelled for doing so, however the real culprits, Jordan Stecks, Angus Molohov and Karnus Flejj were never punished, most-likely due to their family's Death Eater prestige. In Fegas' third year, he met Miriad Hensul, a second year of the Slytherin house whom he found to be rather stunningly beautiful, and the two had a brief affair. Fegas, however, found out later that Miriad already had a boyfriend, and so he broke it off. Nearly a month later, Miriad approached him in tears, informing him that she was carrying his child. It is unknown how he took the news. Fegas owled his parents, whom demanded that he, and the girl carrying his child must leave Hogwarts straight away, which they both did, hence cutting their educations short. On 10th, 1994, Sayik Praygun was born. Sayik was born slightly cross-eyed and with a twisted right ankle that left him with a limp, but otherwise was a very healthy, happy child. Fegas was very proud of his son, and was not ashamed of being a parent so young, and laughed openly at anyone who scolded him for being so careless. In 1996, when Sayik was nearly two, Fegas returned to Hogwarts to finish his education, though returned two years later at the birth of his second child, Sejyra. Biography Early Life Fegas was the youngest child of Denin Praygun and Enthusia Untioann, two pureblooded wizards of decent families, though not of highest honor or prestige. The praygun's often regarded other purebloods to be too proud of their status', and had no qualms with muggles or muggleborns, causing some of the more prestigious families to look down upon the Praygun's. Fegas took after his mother when it came to muggles, not really caring either way about them, neither loving nor hating them for their lack of magical blood, and found muggleborns to be rather amazing creatures. His viewing on muggleborns was as a different species almost, he felt they were special because they are able to possess magic when there is no magic in their bloodline. Fegas received his Hogwarts letter in 1991, and attended every year up to 1993, when a brief affair with a housemate a year below him ended in a pregnancy. Fegas brought the girl back to his home, where they stayed until the child was born, afterwords, Fegas stayed with them until his son, Sayik Praygun was nearly two, at which he returned to Hogwarts for his fourth year in 1996, a time that should have been his sixth year, and finished his education, staying until 2000, when he graduated and returned home to his family. Later Life Days before Christmas in 2006, Fegas learnt through Draco Malfoy that Sayik Praygun wasn't his son. Infuriated, Fegas left, and never returned. Etymology Variation of the name Figaro, created by playwright Pierre-Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais for the central character in his plays 'The Barber of Seville' (1775), 'The Marriage of Figaro' (1784) and 'The Guilty Mother' (1792). Beaumarchais may have based the character's name on the French phrase fils Caron meaning "son of Caron", which was his own nickname and would have been pronounced in a similar way. In modern French the word figaro has acquired the meaning "barber", reflecting the character's profession. Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew, Evil Little Follower and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Praygun Family Category:Snape Family Category:Untioann Family Category:Lyson Family Category:Has Profile Image Category:1980 Births Category:Male